gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Securicar
The Brute Securicar is an armored truck first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, serving as the successor to the G4 Bank Van from Grand Theft Auto 2. Its name is both a combination of "Security" and "Car", as well as a reference to G4S, formerly known as Group 4 Securicor. To date, the vehicle has been featured in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V Description The Securicar is an armored truck, used to transport money, and in some missions, people (capable of carrying up to 4 occupants). Unlike in real life, the trucks are not bulletproof, nor do the driver(s) generally carry guns. The exception to this is GTA San Andreas, where drivers wear security uniforms, and have holstered Pistols; they still, however, behave like ordinary civilians, and do not fire at the player if car-jacked. GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The Securicar was initially designed with a heavy, robust truck-based body that is painted an overall dark blue. This design stuck for GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories, and GTA Vice City Stories, but in GTA San Andreas, it featured a radically different, somewhat smaller design, more reminiscent of real armored vans, like a 1990s model GMC TopKick. The GTA San Andreas Securicar may be seen with the markings of Chuff Security (a lewd parody of real-life firm Chubb Security) or Lock and Load Security, or be unmarked. In GTA III, if rear doors are removed, you can see boxes of "loot" in the back. The Securicar in GTA Vice City also has a bulletproof windshield. The truck is not generally recommended for anything other than regular street driving, as the uneven weight of the armor tends to flip the truck over even minor curves or hills. The Securicar in Vice City is the version least prone to flipping over in this era. The Securicar in GTA Vice City however , can be used for escaping and breaking through SWAT roadblocks as the heavy weight of the vehicle easily outweighs the Enforcer's weight ( 7000kg vs 4000kg ) although the vehicle needs a runup in order to gain speed to break the roadblock. As the GTA San Andreas rendition assumes a completely different body design based on the International Harvester S-Series, the vehicle's performance differs slightly, but remains very undesirable. With its heavy weight, the Securicar's steering and braking fares poorly, in addition to a softer suspension which reduces stability when negotiating uneven turns. The vehicle does, however, have a slightly above-average top speed. Securicar-GTA3-front.jpg|GTA 3 Securicar-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Securicar-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Securicar-GTALCS-front.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories (Rear quarter view). Securicar-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). GTA IV ).]] In GTA IV, the Securicar, manufactured by Brute, is a larger vehicle with a realistic design, similar in shape to the GTA San Andreas rendition. The truck chassis is based on an armored 1989-2001 International 4000 Series, but the front turning signals have been omitted. It is powered by a large, 8 liter (or 8000cc as seen on the badging for the vehicle) turbocharged engine. The cargo area has a similarly shaped roof to the GTA San Andreas rendition. The Securicar shares its basic chassis with the NOOSE Enforcer and Police Stockade, the latter of which may be the "original"; the Enforcer lacks the Securicar's bulletproof side windows, but is equipped with a bulletproof windscreen. The GTA IV Securicar will spawn a large amount of cash around it if blown up, but doing so with weapons will immediately attract a 2 stars wanted level, regardless of where it is done. To avoid this, the player can use one of the car-bombs supplied by Patrick McReary (this is his friendship bonus) to blow up the car, or damage it enough while driving it that it will burst into flames and explode. The Securicar's handling and acceleration have been greatly enhanced, and it will no longer tip over when turning through corners. It is highly resistant to gunfire and everyday vehicle damage, but it is not explosion- or fire-proof, and so can be destroyed by a single grenade placed directly beneath it, or with a rocket. The rear axle of this vehicle is also unique, as compared to most of the heavy vehicles in GTA IV, it utilizes single wheels on each side of the rear axle as opposed to twin wheels, however if driven on dirt or sand you can see that it leaves tracks as if it has twin wheels. (As evidenced by the 6 tracks it leaves behind when turning.) After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Securicar fetching $4,000. References to Group 4 Securicor The Securicar in its entirety may be a reference to two real-life security companies, which, coincidentally, would merge years after the introduction of the Securicar in the GTA series. The name of the Securicar may be a pun on Securicor, a British security company that merged with Belgium-based security company Group 4 Falck in 2004 to form the infamous Group 4 Securicor (now known simply as G4S). Renditions of the Securicar in GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories have "Gruppe Sechs" logos on the side, a German language pun on both the Group 4 company, and the term "group sex". In GTA IV, the fleet markings render the company name as "Gruppe 6", but the vehicle still features "Gruppe Sechs" decals in much smaller print on various surfaces. The GTA San Andreas rendition, however, substitutes all Gruppe Sechs markings with other security company brand names. Trivia hits Securicar in GTA V]] * During one point of game development of GTA III, the Securicar was known as the Security Van. * A vehicle resembling GTA III's Securicar can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt. * In GTA III, Securicars can be taken to a lockup at Portland Harbor for a sum of money. The starting reward is $5000 and decreases by $500 for each Securicar delivered, the garage will still accept the vehicle afterwards but no reward will be given. * On the side of the Securicar says "Gruppe Sechs" which almost sounds like "Group Sex". * The GTA San Andreas version of the Securicar plays Bounce FM by default when entered. * The Securicar in GTA IV has no radio; the Police Scanner is added in its place. * In GTA San Andreas a Securicar is stolen by Carl Johnson by being airlifted with a Leviathan in preperation for the robbery of Caligula's Casino. * In the texture file in GTA IV there is text saying "Gruppe Sechs is licensed and authorized to use deadly force by the Liberty City Police Department" however the occupants never spawn with weapons. * In the pedcomponents.img the m_m_armoured.wtd file has Gruppe Sechs armed employees, but they are just used in Multiplayer missions. * If flipped over and pushed backwards at constant rate, the backup noise will play. * If it explodes, a big amount of money will spawn in the floor for limited time (Like 25 seconds). * If you go through a toll booth without paying in a Securicar, you will not get a wanted level. * Although the Securicar has bulletproof windows, they can still be shattered in order to perform a drive-by. * The Securicar is the first vehicle seen in Grand Theft Auto III thus, making it the very first vehicle seen in the 3D Universe. * The Securicar is highly bulletproof against enemies yet the player can destroy it quite quickly. * It has been seen in Michael's Trailer of GTA V. It shares the same model and paintjob as in GTA IV. * Armored Car personel can be seen coming out of the Securicar in GTA V, possibly hinting armed occupants. * If a Securicar is stolen in GTA V, a sticky bomb can be used to blow the doors open like in random encounters, but it is not known if money can be gained from it. * The vehicle is named "Stockade" in GTA V. * When driving a Securicar around in GTA V, citizens will act surprised. Locations GTA III *Spawns around Staunton Island, more frequently in Aspatria and Fort Staunton. *Commonly seen driving around the street between Chinatown and Harwood. *Rarely driven around Chinatown, Portland. GTA Vice City *In front of the El Banco Corrupto Grande in Little Havana. (almost always locked) *May be found driving around at the Docks. GTA San Andreas *At the federal mint in northern Queens in San Fierro, north of Vank Hoff in the Park and east of the San Fierro Medical Center in Santa Flora. *Commonly on the main freeway in San Fierro. *Seen driving around large freight depot area all over San Andreas. GTA Vice City Stories * Common in Viceport and Escobar International Airport. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Sometimes found parked to the south of the cemetery under the Algonquin Bridge in Colony Island. The Securicar is most often found driven on the streets in industrial areas, like BOABO in Broker and the industrial zone of Dukes. * Found driving around the industrial district in Bohan, especially if one is already driving a Securicar. * Occasionally found in the parking lot of The Triangle Club. * Can be spotted in Acter Industrial Park and The Exchange. * It can also be found on the unfinished bridge in Bohan, though its a rare spawn point. * Driving an Ingot around (especially in Algonquin), seems to spawn the Securicar. Grand Theft Auto V *Renamed to 'Brute Stockade'. * Featured in the mission "Blitz Play". * Will randomly appear as a side mission, involving the protagonist to steal the truck from armed personals. Then Drive it to a secure location to blow the back doors open and collect the money. * It will sometimes spawn randomly in traffic, outside side missions See also *G4 Bank Van, GTA2 equivalent. *Brickade *Gruppe Sechs Navigtion }} de:Securicar es:Securicar fr:Securicar pl:Furgon pancerny sv:Securicar Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Trucks Category:Industrial vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute